


[銀土] 春天不是季節，是男人的精神指標

by anpathio



Series: 黑子 [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: GH-ONLY, M/M, NSFW
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: 約略2009的文，我家副長第一次（？）吃醋事件。其中衍生出來的某個用具，後來貫串自家全部的設定。





	1. [銀土] 春天不是季節，是男人的精神指標

**Author's Note:**

> 私設自家阿銀在花街被大姊姊慣養到六歲，後來被松陽所吸引，成為他的養子。  
> 自創人物部分來自個人喜愛的「無限住人」，可以看到個人的推崇CP（笑）

春天，萬物動情的季節。  
整個冬天儲藏下來的精力在春暖花開的時刻盡情揮灑，本該是自然現象卻令真選組副長土方十四郎感到困擾、煩躁不已。  
俗說上樑不正下樑歪，處在中間的土方常常得獨自扮演"異類"，而每到了換季，他更會覺得地球還是趕快暖化直接變成夏天算了。

這已經是他當週第十五次撞見自家隊員在值勤中露出噁心的微笑，一邊用手機飛快地敲打簡訊。  
就連被他斥責要切腹時還能笑嘻嘻地說「好的好的我跟由美子說一聲"副長要我切腹唷"就去～」

從何時起切腹變得如此歡樂了？  
土方咬著煙將該隊員踹至廊下，把山崎從屋樑叫下來。

 

「啊是這樣的...  
最近Just We電信公司推出手機改造服務套餐，機體新穎，也可按照  
個人需求量身訂做，通話費率又算平價，在大江戶已經蔚為風潮了呢！」

山崎在聽完長官的調查命令之後連偵察都不用就能直接解釋，令土方不禁懷疑自己是否太遲鈍，以致社會上的重大變化都未察覺，抑或...

一陣電子提示音突然從山崎身上發出，他下意識地從背後某處掏出慣用的羽毛球拍，在柄上按了幾下。

 

『那是？』  
「我拿去改造過，這樣就不怕練拍時漏訊息了！  
喔耶下午的卡巴迪聚會照常..」

『山崎！！！！』  
「嗚啊啊啊啊啊—————」

 

就跟隊員前一陣子紛紛將武士刀加裝各項花俏功能，吐著煙圈的土方相信這是流行的一部份，睜一隻眼閉一隻眼就會慢慢消失。  
然而事實證明鬼之副長在預測潮流上仍太天真。

 

是工具便利之後通話效率提高使得交流更為頻繁；  
或者經濟一點的解釋：Just We公司的優惠很破壞市場價格；  
再不然大膽一點：是前陣子真選組形象改良活動真的展現成效，真選組眾多隊員不少終於迎來人生的春天。

 

在例行會議和集會本來就容易走神的隊員，現在根本是直接出神。  
只要看到誰的腳不抖了，土方就能判定誰又收到簡訊。

 

眼看這樣下去連基本紀律都維持不了，欲在會議上提報將此列入局中法度作處理，土方一回頭只見近藤抱著自己手機淚流滿面。  
「十四...阿妙小姐又送愛的訊息來了......」

 

土方額上跳著青筋，自家老大又身先士卒地作了最糟示範。

何況那通簡訊上寫的根本是死之宣告啊！！  
拜託清醒一點吧近藤老大～～～

於是如同許多等待改革的事項，土方的提案再度不了了之。

 

『切！這樣下去真選組會被人輕取啊...』  
草草結束會議，煩躁得才站在廊上就掏出打火機。  
在以生命要脅後，土方終於爭取到在開放空間和自己房間內吸煙的權利。

 

「土方先生對真選組真沒有信心哪～」  
總悟用往常慵懶的語氣開口，他是最後走出會議室的人。  
「漫畫上不都是說戀愛中的笨蛋才是最強的角色嗎？」

 

索性一屁股坐在走廊邊的土方沒好氣地回應，  
『現實中情侶都是目中無人阻礙辦事效率的存在。  
看來組內沒受影響的就剩下我們倆了，還好你沒跟著作什麼愚蠢改裝。』

 

連原田都可以有能笑瞇瞇傳簡訊的對象....  
土方不自覺地扁起嘴。

 

「唉唉老闆真可憐哪！明明都交往那麼久不該做的事情也做很多了，  
怎麼對"情侶"還有這麼大的敵意？」

 

『別把那傢伙的事...』  
反射性駁斥，同步回頭時，臉竟對上一個乍看深邃的黑洞。  
然不很遠的另一端是濃重的火藥味。

 

「我當然不會做一般的愚蠢改裝，只做最有效率的。」  
S王子會心一笑，扣下扳機。

 

震天巨響之後，火箭炮已在庭院裡轟出一個冒煙的大洞 — 這代表土方以毫釐之差驚險避開直擊。

 

「唉！看來要改天才能發出這通簡訊了。」  
看著被震波和硝煙弄得萬分狼狽的土方，總悟輕輕嘆息，面露遺憾地按上火箭筒某處的控制面版，將一排預備好"土方已死，今日から副長"等字樣取消送出，揚長而去。

 

『可惡！總悟！！今天下午還要巡邏的！』  
吼叫著，心想耳朵又要失效半天，土方拍去身上塵土，只憂慮火藥味上車會很難消除，他的碎碎念卻顯得很本末倒置。  
對於總悟依舊在談笑間策劃奪取自己性命的舉動即便感到困擾，選擇習慣也許是名為寵溺的心情作祟。

 

剛點上的煙也化為灰燼了，土方懶得再犧牲一根，揮手招來山崎要他準備維修文件。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

『呼～』  
今日的巡邏是包括郊區的大範圍，必須開車進行，基本上是蠻輕鬆的一趟。  
繞行歌舞伎町時，土方搖下車窗製造"開放空間"來享受變相的吸煙時間。

「土方先生，煙霧太大我都快看不見前面了。」  
輕聲咳著，裝模作樣地掏出手帕揮啊揮的是在副駕駛座的總悟。

『少囉唆！開車的是我，你看窗外的動靜就行了。』  
明言拒絕，不過對咳嗽聲起反應的土方還是不自覺把煙拿下在手上。  
惱人的耳鳴總算減輕一些，聽力恢復到至少不需讀唇來協助理解的程度，抱持回到屯所就可以休息一下的想法努力壓下內心的不平。

 

「是～是～～」  
裝做好孩子趴在車窗邊，開始詳細報告看到的景象。

 

「兩隻很肥長得像鳳梨的鴿子在跳卡巴迪，底下有對很顯眼的紅藍情侶，藍圍巾男不知道自己被鳥屎滴到，女方發現了拿起手上的酒瓶..  
啊、被一群醜女軍團擋住沒看到後續。左邊章魚燒攤位看起來很好吃，店長肩膀上粉紅色的生首章魚是新品種？  
一個長得像是茄子的武士在裸奔....土方先生，要依照猥褻罪逮捕裸奔茄子嗎？」

 

從總悟很乖地實況報導之後第一句話就想吐嘈回去的土方忍耐著，真不知他眼中的世界到底是怎樣運行的，竟然能看到就算是天人充斥的江戶也嫌詭異的街景。

 

「啊！發現倒在路邊的老闆一枚，身上被染成紅色....嘎！」  
被土方"不小心"踩住的緊急煞車打斷，總悟摸了摸撞痛的部分，悠閒回看他怎麼自圓其說。

 

『......我踩錯踏板了。』  
乍聽總悟話的前半時，土方是真的準備踩下油門，卻在聽到紅色時下意識換踩煞車。  
『總悟你下去關心一下市民吧！沒事就上來。』

 

「其他人怎樣我不知道啦！不過～那個市民應該是土方先生的責任吧？」  
動作俐落地改變椅背角度，從容掏出午睡用眼罩戴上，雙手安放在肚子上。  
「我就幫忙看車子等土方先生回來～」

 

土方也知道總悟不會乖乖聽他的指示，順著總悟移開的視線的確是能看到倒在別人店門口的疑似某銀白自然捲的傢伙，因為角度關係他並沒有真正看到血，莫非總悟是故意釣他停下？

就算當場把車開走也沒關係 — 土方心想 — 歌舞伎町人這麼多，那傢伙若真有什麼三長兩短也會被人撿去送醫，死不了的...

 

「土方先生我都不知道你這麼膽小，可不要等等又要回來調查命案現場..」  
『閉嘴，你睡你的覺！』  
將車停好抽下鑰匙，土方頗不爽自己又著了總悟的道，憤怒地甩上車門。

 

午後陽光懶散地曬在身上，本該是良好工作日的時間還出現在明顯是夜店門口的自然捲，顯然不是太早來報到，而是前一夜太晚退出。  
土方冷冷看著睡在店門口的銀時：滿身是太陽也沒曬走的酒氣，臉上還有徹夜睡在軟木杯墊上的痕跡；本來就不整的衣衫更如披掛般的存在，胸襟大開，腰間皮帶連扣子都扣錯。

 

至於原本在意的紅色，總悟沒有說謊，銀時身上的確有為數不少的紅點 — 是女人的口紅印，從唇印的色澤大小看來是不只一人的傑作。  
臉上、脖子，衣服上都有，看來是很春風得意的一晚。

也許是春日的陽光曬得很舒服，或者是手上的煙緩和了最先湧出的情緒，土方靜靜地站了一會兒才用腳踹醒眼前的自然捲。

 

「呼喝...啊.....」  
被狠踹幾下才慢慢翻身爬坐起來，揉揉眼睛來適應突然的強光，然後發現眼前是有點熟悉的輪廓，銀時不自覺地笑得很開心。

 

「是十四來叫我起床耶～這種宿醉影像好棒喔～  
啊哇哇好痛！是真的我知道了！  
雖然小力了點但這是十四的力道—」

 

『睡死算了笨自然捲！！』  
土方不願意承認踹的力道變小跟銀時甜美的笑容有任何關連。  
『沒事的話就不要睡別人店門口阻礙交通！』

 

顯然沒事嘛！浪費我的時間！  
內心懊惱果然當時開走才是正確選擇的土方轉身準備離去，冷不防被還在地上沒爬起來的銀時一把抓住左大腿。

「阿銀我頭很痛啊、昨晚不小心喝太多了～  
是稅金小偷的話就至少幫忙把好市民我送回萬事屋嘛！(´д｀〃)」  
銀時說著還蹭了起來，完全是還沒酒醒的狀態。

就算起腳把自然捲踹進對街別人店裡都應該可以被原諒，從早上累積下來的怒氣本該讓土方有上千個理由把這不識相的自然捲打到宇宙的另一端。

然而看著銀時在磨蹭時把臉上的口紅印也磨糊，土方突破臨界值的憤怒卻瞬化為冰一般的溫度。  
質疑自己為什麼會生氣的同時，用的是"這傢伙與我無關"的回答而冷靜下來。  
土方手扣上刀柄，只輕輕移動角度就用刀鞘把銀時的頭和自己的腿分開，扔下煙蒂、掏出車鑰匙準備回車上。

 

「十四？十四？？」  
對於土方的異常冷漠感到疑惑，銀時勉強自己站起，跟隨土方到車旁。  
「喔？總一郎弟弟～你也說說你們家副長嘛！該要盡責的啊～」

 

總悟自然沒有睡覺，面無表情的他雙手持胸地站在一旁欣賞兩人的鬧劇。  
「老闆，你這行為已經不叫"偷"吃了喔！」  
好心在"偷"字上特地加重音。

 

「偷吃？我沒有啊？」  
對總悟似乎是好意提出的警言感到無限疑惑，  
「只是昨晚陪了老朋友喝..」

 

「哼～所以說真選組副長可憐自有其道理..」  
『總悟給我上車！！（`A´）＃＃』  
已經發動引擎的土方在駕駛座上怒吼，中斷總悟莫名其妙的結論。

總悟對銀時聳肩，同時指了指自己的臉。  
「老闆，照鏡子吧。這回可沒人幫得了你囉！」

「鏡子？」在大街上找鏡子談何容易？  
一頭霧水看著警備車加速駛去後，銀時拉了一下不記得為何腰帶沒繫好的衣服，轉頭看到店家櫥窗玻璃中反射出來的映象。

 

「喔糟了......難怪... ( ﾟдﾟ)・・∵;   
完蛋了生氣了生氣了十四一定生氣了.......」

 

春天，也是睡醒後發現大事不妙的季節。


	2. [銀土] 春天不是季節，是男人的精神指標 02

返回屯所的路途並不平順，土方兩次打滑了方向盤、闖了一次紅燈、對著擋路的大貓公車和吐著黑焰的七彩火龍毫不示弱地猛按喇叭。  
即便相信現在很冷靜，身體卻隨越演越烈的耳鳴變得更不聽話。

 

不管怎樣都是自然捲的錯......  
反覆想著沒必要生氣、沒必要...

 

「土..」『閉嘴！』  
摸出懷裡的煙銜住，掏出的打火機竟怎樣都點不著。  
總悟伸手攔截，在土方來得及抗議前替他點上了。

 

『...謝謝。』  
戒心滿滿地道了謝，畢竟對方過去一直很樂於看自己受苦。

 

「土方先生，情緒還是適當地發洩一下對身體比較好唷～」  
總悟冷靜的發言展露少見的關心，  
「等等要不要來比劃一下？我可以紆尊降貴配合一次？」

 

『那種好心就不用了。』八成是想趁機幹掉我吧！  
『解決我桌上的公文比較實在。』

 

總悟難得不回話諷刺，兩人相安無事回到屯所，對土方來說煩擾的事情卻沒有減少。  
晚上洗完澡後，頭痛和耳鳴並未減輕，等慣於忍耐痛楚的土方意識到不該繼續吃止痛藥壓制時，已接近深夜。

 

『山崎！備車。』  
揉壓耳朵附近，把公文推開的土方缺少日常喝叱的氣力，連兩次召不到人之後，認命起身準備自己開車去醫院掛急診。  
不料尚未走出房間，就已覺平衡感喪失不少，一邊咒罵"這樣怎麼開車、還是看抓到誰叫他開好了"地拉開門，眼前是靠在柱邊，面無表情的總悟等著。

土方心中大喊不妙，眼前偏是最不能露出破綻的對象，然不論是想偽裝成什麼，都被總悟佔走先機。

 

「看來我們孤高的真選組副長最終還是選擇找尋外人的慰藉...」

『住口、總悟！』  
對方狀似輕鬆的聲音壓進耳中竟比平日的嘲諷更難以忍受，緊抓最後一絲不該與之計較的理智想抽身，卻在本能接過拋丟過來的木刀後蕩然無存。

「那麼、就用木刀來讓土方先生盡興吧！」  
總悟的微笑裡，滿是志在必得的意味。

而土方的回應，響亮地擊在他身邊的樑柱上。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

對銀時來說，這的確是個蠻不尋常的早晨。

一睜眼可以看到心上人來叫自己起床當然是滿心愉悅，事情走向不妙是在自己一時忘情當眾蹭上土方大腿也沒被痛揍一頓時開始。  
總一郎小弟弟好心提示可能的原因 — 還是不用言語加油添醋就肯定會被誤會到宇宙盡頭的那種。  
把罪魁禍首的外褂脫下、臉抹乾淨後酒也醒了大半，只是頭劇痛之下一時想不出好方法，銀時拖著沈重腳步走回萬事屋。

道歉絕對是門藝術，從小在街上生活的銀時自然熟知此道理。  
時機是成功的首要因素，在誤會形成瞬間如能立刻糾正是再好也不過。  
若放著不管任憑想像力加入發酵，在沒有互信前提下便足以讓猜忌啃蝕掉關係基礎 — 這是如果還有任何基礎的話。

一邊在浴室洗刷和服上的唇印，銀時努力回想土方先前反應，推想戀人的憤怒指數，結果則是可想而知的絕望，「最高等級啊哈哈哈...」

沒有言語叫罵，只是冷靜而冷漠地拒絕肢體和視線接觸，與他在車上怒斥總悟的氣勢完全不一樣。

 

「阿銀你現在才回來啊？今天...」  
「阿八、我宿醉沒醒還被人大大地誤會了，現在其他事通通都不重要。」

新八聽到那只在"大事不妙"時才會使用的暱稱時眼皮不禁跳了好幾下，儘管銀時的背影看來明顯有猛獸潛伏，他還是拿出身為道場繼承人的勇氣，把話接下去。

「有位自稱阿銀老媽的女性來電，你最好回電一下。」

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

站在燈紅酒綠的各色招牌下的銀時踱著步子顯得格外不安。  
這裡是歌舞伎町最古早的風化區，也是銀時幼時生長地。  
最初便是在這種環境下耳濡目染，養出身心健全（？）富士山崩於前也不為所動的功夫，俗話說「心若冰清，天塌不驚」......等等扯遠了！

現下的自己可是如一紙通緝令在身的如坐針氈啊！  
就算是能光著屁股進出賭場的銀時在經歷稍早"人贓俱獲"的慘劇後，  
臉皮可再也厚不起來，在巷口躲也不是站出來也不行亂尷尬一把的。

這位自稱"老媽"的大姊雖是有點過火，銀時平心靜氣想了一會，當年若非遇見松陽老師，說不定真的會被收養。  
那麼自己人生肯定大不相同，就算不見得不好，恐怕是會完全與現在無關吧？  
一瞬間感傷起來的銀時搓了搓手臂，再次埋怨見面地點後突然聽到不遠處有著尋人的呼喊。

 

「銀仔～小銀仔～～」  
中氣十足的大嬸嗓門幾乎震動附近的門窗，銀時愣上好一會兒，身體終於比還在跑程式管理員的腦袋先一步，從巷子裡跑出來找尋來源。

 

「小。銀。仔～～」  
但為時已晚，約略是超過120分貝的聲波震過人潮逐漸湧現的大街，所幸旁人只注意到一陣疾風刷過身邊：銀時以最快的速度奔向發音源、手摀住對方嘴巴，迅速拖至人少的角落。

 

「小銀仔？」「澄穗...大姊？」  
突然劇烈跑步而稍喘的銀時這才在屋簷陰影下看清對方：頂著一頭與記憶不同的閃亮黑波浪捲，略微發福但不至失去昔日光彩的身材，像是具天人基因的綠褐色眼睛，若非那喚起熟悉的笑容，銀時幾乎以為剛抓錯人。

 

「果然這招有用！不然小銀仔長成不認得模樣的話還真不知道怎麼認...」  
說著便一把拽下銀時的耳朵。

 

「啊痛痛痛痛痛！大姊！耳朵可是沒長大啊！」  
「長大壞習慣也不改！說過多少次要每天洗頭頭髮才不會捲！過來！」  
「呼嚕嚕、咳！！我、還、呼嚕———」

 

有些事情，長大了也不會改變。

 

「給我喝！我不記得把你教成"免費的酒不喝"的孩子！」  
結果還是在附近找了間居酒屋，澄穗拿出"大人的風範"叫滿一桌酒菜。  
「當年你年紀小都不能陪我喝太多！」

「大姊那時我才幾歲.....」  
要是歷史重演可真是存檔不能、連復活咒文都沒得抄的GAME OVER啊！  
眼前竟還是當年本區數一數二的海量，阿銀我一定是觸犯哪位神祇對吧？  
「請放過我吧！昨晚已經跟紫閣的大姊們喝過好幾輪啦！」

 

「什麼？都陪阿茶他們喝過那還有不陪我的道理！」  
一句實話成為引爆點，澄穗拿起酒瓶就往銀時嘴裡塞。  
閃躲過攻擊，銀時欲哭無淚地接下迎面而來的"好意"。

與故友相見，聊天內容不外乎是各人的近況銜接。  
聽著澄穗補述故事：阿楨姊終於跟那個統領去不知哪個星球賣煙草、阿戀也等到她的彆扭心上人替她贖身之後離開大江戶；  
從加入到離開都打得轟轟烈烈的阿瞳小妹妹，則跟認識的天人搭船私奔往某個低地星球...

如今只能在腦內模糊推敲出她們的模樣，銀時不禁疑惑起過去十幾年來沒關心過這些幼時熟識的大姊姊們，是基於怎樣的逃避心態？

 

「聽到阿瞳妹妹也這麼幹的時候，不禁很得意我當年建立了好榜樣啊！」  
當年澄穗離開花街時，銀時已經在松陽老師的私塾幫忙而無緣親眼見證，那段事蹟是聽聞其他大姊姊們說的，但他相信絕對沒有太誇大：某日突然決定和新認識不久的恩客離開，用不知從何而來的錢贖身、還了大半債務後消失。  
並在事後把追擊的討債人手個個打得落花流水而歸，無人知曉他們的去處，只當他們去了某個天人星球而傳為奇談。

 

「所以這次是怕跟以往有所牽扯才變裝來的嗎？」  
「倒不是怕...這裡變太多了，沒必要了。」  
澄穗在桌上轉起空酒瓶，語調中是無盡感慨。  
「還好小銀沒有變...現在在哪家店工作？」

聽語氣便知道澄穗根本性地預設了自己會在哪種店工作！  
銀時越發感激當年把自己撿走了的松陽老師。

 

「呃！我、自己創業...」  
「唷～蠻能幹的嘛！手下幾人？」  
如照實說兩人應該只有更巧妙的誤解，銀時連忙話鋒一轉，  
「這趟大姊是專程來喝酒敘舊的嗎？」

 

「當然不是！沒想到今天順利找到小銀了。  
明天幫我帶路，我有事要委託那個萬事屋。」

現在才問出澄穗此行的目的，剛剛顧著敘更早以前的舊完全忘記給自家打廣告了，銀時不禁笑出來。  
「大姊，萬事屋就是我唷！」

手上轉著的酒瓶瞬時停住，澄穗的表情收得很認真，  
「小銀仔，我看好你成為大江戶第一Host，而不是圓滑能幹的萬事屋啊！」

一時哭笑不得，阿銀我就真的在那方面那麼有潛能嗎？

「拜託大姊請修正斷層15年以上的認知吧！紅白機也早就退流行了！」  
既然已是當面委託，澄穗更爽快地多叫幾壺酒，開始了如職業婦女下班後小酌式的抱怨。

 

結褵多年的丈夫兩個月前偶然跟以前經商伙伴搭上，說是有份不錯的差事便放下田裡的工作回來大江戶。  
因為丈夫都按時聯絡與送錢回家，便一直很放心，但約是兩週前突然失去音信：沒有回臨時住所，經商伙伴離開地球沒能聯絡上。  
一週前比往常份量更多的生活費送到卻仍未有隻字片語，掐著行員脖子勉強問出匯款人電話的澄穗，打過去是女人裝可愛的聲音「御主人樣現在不在，不接受留言。」

 

「總之活要見人死要見屍，把他給我找出來！」  
把終於醉倒的澄穗送回住宿旅館時，銀時耳朵還盪著中氣十足的這句。  
手裡拿著澄穗給的照片，是丈夫當初求職用照。

 

照片本身很清楚，問題是......

「看起來還真普通啊...」  
傳統髮髻，面貌老實，彷彿會對任何不合理的事情唯唯諾諾一輩子。  
吉米到見十次面都不會記得的平凡，相較之下真選組吉米還有特色得多！  
對不起！日後我決定都要叫你"羽毛球拍吉米"了！

若說當年澄穗能逃跑成功是件令人百思不解的事，那能讓澄穗姊下定決心的這個男人更是謎中之謎！  
現在謎底終於解開，內心總還是不甚暢快啊！  
這張臉該不會是什麼先進的偽裝用面具吧？晚上回家會變身？  
等等、這是哪齣.....

被晚風吹出幾分涼意，銀時收起胡思亂想和委託資料開始懊惱行程被打亂之後要怎重新安排。  
原本打算晚上跑一趟土方房間去澄清誤會，如今顯然得重新擬定對策，也許該要先慶幸歷史沒有重演。  
眼見時近午夜，滿月雖明亮，銀時為避免節外生枝，抄近路穿越公園趕快回家。

 

「那邊、那位武士先生！  
對、就是您！  
銀髮武士先生，要不要來副眼鏡？」

 

半夜酒氣沖天看來失意落魄的廢柴大叔趕著回家路上還能被搭訕？  
這是什麼世界！？而且、是個眼鏡推銷員？  
銀時停下腳步，看著一身是融入夜色的黑大衣卻留著燦金長髮辮的男子，笑容可掬地走近。

既不是擺路邊攤又不是在人潮洶湧區招攬客人，大半夜肯定沒生意啊！！  
「你比我還需要吧！去給我戴上人生的眼鏡好好重修視力和腦子！」

「喔～"戴上人生的眼鏡"一語說得真棒，請容在下引用...  
請別跑！這正是能改變您一生的眼鏡啊！」  
不僅是眼鏡放置架也是黑帽放置架的辮子男操著異國腔調阻止銀時離去，  
「免費試用期三個月，您不喜歡隨時可以退回。」

「你是說只要戴上眼鏡，萬事屋就能財源滾滾、下午氣跑的戀人會原諒阿銀我還自動投懷送抱、孩子們都會變得乖巧聽話、而且世界和平了？」  
銀時死魚眼能力全開，盯著眼前死纏不放的金髮男吐嘈。

 

「呃、事情走向端看您的使用方法...」  
一般人的願望不會從近身直接跳去世界和平吧？  
被銀時連珠砲般的回話砲轟得有點吃不消，趕緊將預定的廣告詞說完。  
「畢竟您是具備莫大潛力、超高素質的有能者......」

「素質？等等該不會要說"你在我們俱樂部一定馬上變成No.1"吧？」  
Host俱樂部現在招攬新人改送眼鏡了嗎？真無所不用其極！  
說什麼使用方法…眼鏡的使用方法不就那麼一種嗎？

 

「在下的確有個俱樂部但......」  
金髮男一邊驚訝於銀時竟然連俱樂部都猜出來的直覺，一邊似是在琢磨著其他考量。

 

「不用了不用了！阿銀我也許下輩子還是什麼平行世界要當Host再說...」  
仔細一看被硬塞過來的半框眼鏡上竟然黏著看來很可疑的暗紅色污痕？  
一陣惡寒中趕快物歸原主。

 

彷彿知道銀時的顧忌為何，金髮男連忙陪笑，  
「啊不、這眼鏡保證跟您在報紙上看到的那些案件無關！  
他們可不像是您如此具備鬼畜王的潛力啊！」  
嘗試撇清卻越描越黑，被阿銀盯得心虛的他只得掏出一張卡片，  
「這是敝俱樂部的優惠卷"誘惑的果實"，日後您若改變心意歡迎蒞臨！」  
說完便倉促離去，往下一個目標：看來深夜應酬回來、垂頭喪氣的上班族進行下一輪糾纏。

 

無言地目送怪人消失，內心OS「半夜果然什麼都會出現？」想到自己毛起來，銀時隨手把卡片夾進懷裡，決心明天一大早去戀人那裡負荊請罪。

 

於是歌舞伎町的新傳說「戴上半框眼鏡後若不按照使用說明會引來殺身之禍，反之則能掌握世界」，銀時便無緣親身體會。

但那一切都是後話了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊對、這邊串場的也是某眼鏡遊戲裡我好喜歡的角色www  
> 他總共串場過兩篇文～～  
> 超喜歡他的～～～


	3. [銀土] 春天不是季節，是男人的精神指標 03

在疼痛中醒來，對自幼於各道場間踢館的土方來說並非新鮮事。  
恢復意識時先確認身體機能，同步判定周遭環境能否繼續躺下去等步驟，不僅必要且關鍵，記得某次醒來便發現身邊有一頭熊正在翻找過冬糧食。

 

呼吸無阻，嘴巴乾得不像話，可能躺一陣子了。  
手腳疑似還行，啊！脖子和肩膀應是動彈不得的主因。  
四周寧靜得過份，嘗試發出聲音卻先被咽喉間的生澀和鑽透、橫貫腦袋的痛楚阻止，到底怎麼了？

 

過多的光剎時刺得眼前一片黑，眨著眼睛想儘速恢復視覺，土方企圖翻身被人輕輕止住，再被推著胸口倒回原位。

 

— 應該是女人、外人。  
而且不在屯所，那群粗野的傢伙們才不懂得溫柔對待病患的道理。

 

「土方先生需要什麼我幫您。」  
短髮護士笑容滿面地說著，聲音輕到要讀唇才能理解。  
是間單人房，而且是專屬護士？

 

疑惑隨著疼痛全湧上來，土方不記得自己做過／被做過什麼淪落至此，但至少現階段沒有危險。  
護士以寫好的文字板解釋土方的病況：耳朵外傷後又受到細菌感染，加以延誤就醫所以一度耳壓過高、鼓膜受損，必須暫時靜養。  
同時因半規管等輔助部位受到損傷，行動平衡會受到影響，非必要不建議走路，以免摔倒增加其他外傷。

 

『知道了。』  
開口後自己的聲音在腦內震盪得發痛，土方跟護士要來紙筆，以『要撰寫機密公文』遣退她。  
隱約記起嚴重耳鳴和延誤就醫的事，可促成身上的傷應有多重原因，等部下來探病再來問清楚。  
土方提筆草寫下存放在記憶裡的公務重點，想將紙筆放回旁邊的小桌時，看到一個手掌大、紅色香菇狀的物品。

他愣上一陣，雖然知道可能是其他人遺留的，卻敵不過身為多年弁天堂派的好奇，伸手拿取。

是個改造手機，閃爍的畫面顯示有簡訊。  
操作介面太過便利，禁不住誘惑的土方按了下去，出現水管工跳過的畫面讓他嘴角微揚，然後，是一排某人對手機主人打招呼的留言。

 

「早安，睡得還好嗎？  
阿銀我可是很早就乖乖入睡了唷！  
老師說睡前要想快樂事情才會做好夢，  
土方君，你昨晚睡前想的是？」

看到螢幕上的名字是自己稍微寬心，土方一邊思索自己手機原先的模樣，一邊面對內心另一團更大的疑惑。

『寄簡訊的......誰啊？』

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

「副長，可以再說一...把字寫大一點嗎？」  
心想著要是有眼鏡便能假裝不乾淨拿下來擦拭緩衝尷尬，真不愧是吉米們七大武器之首......等等、作文了！  
偷打了自己額角的真選組監察山崎順手擦走額邊的冷汗，簡直不敢相信自己看到什麼。

 

『自稱"阿銀"的人是誰？為什麼發無聊簡訊給我？』  
土方勉為其難在手寫版加註解。  
在山崎按以往習慣奉上手機和緊急公文，跟他確認香菇手機真的是禮物後，產生的疑問。

 

二度SHOCK的山崎又一次面臨人生的重大抉擇，若是回答不恰當，大概不僅是肚子不保，背後也會有位銀髮武士準備介錯。

 

Q.要如何跟長官講出他自己都要忘記的交際關係？  
A.跟他繞圈子......

 

「副長還記得昨晚的事情嗎？您半夜又跟沖田隊長起衝突？」  
幫自家長官起了頭，看土方在困惑中慢慢思索。  
『我記得打到庭園，然後？』

山崎補充沖田的對外說法：打鬥中土方一時失去平衡，結實吃上自己一刀後摔進池塘裡。  
為了謹慎起見，沖田等上一陣見土方仍無動靜，才用改造手機叫人收拾殘局。  
「把大家叫來池塘這裡吧！真選組新副長要誕生了。」

 

『可惡的總悟！』  
弄懂來龍去脈的土方把手上的紙揉成一團扔開，對發生在身上的怪事源頭就真的是真選組那幾個時，不知道該喜還是憂。

 

「醫生說還好水沒喝下太多，嗆傷不嚴重，接著就等耳朵復原了。  
局長也訓斥了沖田隊長，並說副長暫時不用回屯所可以安心休養，我們會每天來跟您報告的。」

 

掏出探病用水果籃放置桌上，山崎正琢磨逃跑時機，靜音模式的香菇手機竟然又震動起來。

老闆！你就這麼不放過我嗎？丌∀丌＊  
欲哭無淚的山崎把手機遞給土方，因此被提醒之前疑問讓人巧妙避開，他在無言中接起又一則簡訊。

 

「晚餐時間囉！土方君的晚餐應該很豐盛吧？有稅金就是不一樣哪～  
阿銀我呢沒晚餐吃所以直接上甜點了。  
冰店有你喜歡的美奶滋冰棒喔！要的話我送過去？」

 

『這傢伙顯然"自以為"很瞭解我？』  
土方讓山崎看了螢幕上的內容，抿嘴皺眉地等待答覆。

— 喔哇哇那是回答內容不滿意就要切腹的專用眼神啊！  
山崎回想稍早在屯所遇到銀時，他正翻牆穿過庭院，完全不認為自己違法。

 

「你們副長不在？外出巡邏了？」  
山崎對要不要交代長官的狀況略微猶豫了會，轉念一想前晚副長巡邏回來的怒火就跟眼前的自然捲有關便覺隱瞞得心安理得。而預料到"避不見面"的銀時也不拖泥帶水，委託山崎轉交禮物：香菇造型的手機，說是他在來屯所的路上被推銷的。

 

「副長不會接聽電話的啦！以他的脾氣說不定當場就摔爛了。」  
老闆啊平常就算了、現在你要明白自己的立場！！

 

「不會不會......我想他下不了手。」  
銀時話語帶著七八分自信，便說自己仍有委託在身，循原路翻牆離去。

當時還不怎明白，如今副長選擇性失憶後竟然也未偏離老闆的預測，  
真的是太可怕...啊、好像又作文了。

 

山崎做了幾次深呼吸，  
「副長，事情是這樣的......」


	4. [銀土] 春天不是季節，是男人的精神指標 04

「阿銀歡迎回來！澄穗大姊帶著晚餐來過囉！」  
從廚房拿取餐具的新八一臉愉悅，今晚不用回去吃闇黑料理也不必自己下廚著實讓他高興一陣。

「他說對不起，把電話號碼順序寫錯了。」  
「知道了。把正確的給我吧！明天繼續。」  
約略是下午便知道澄穗肯定寫錯電話，便停止從電話的線索追蹤下去。

「銀ちゃん跟老媽長得一點都不像呢！」  
神樂咬著餐前點心醋昆布，自顧自的把飯鍋抱近一點。

「我說過是孤兒啦！根本不記得父母什麼樣子。  
她是當年最有心要收養我的人就是了。」

 

「那阿銀沒成為大姊養子的原因是...？」  
新八隱約知道銀時是被一位教育家收養，但他絕少提及過往的事。

「我拒絕了，好幾次。  
倒不是不喜歡大姊，而是從很多方面來看，在一起生活是不可能的。」  
其實沒怎深究過"為什麼"的銀時，歸納出一個很馬後砲的結論。  
「嘛！總之這次委託，你們可以不用參與。」

 

「銀ちゃん好過份！想獨吞酬勞嗎？」  
一聽發言便將飯鍋緊抱的神樂只先確保了眼前的福利。  
「應該不是的，神樂，我想是阿銀他不打算向大姊收錢吧？」  
慣例地打圓場，新八接著看向銀時，獲得確認。

 

銀時把採買回來的食材送進冰箱，再從Just We環保袋裡掏出兩個物品，分別遞給神樂和新八。  
「給你們的，用於公務或私人隨便！弄壞了要自己修。」  
「喔喔是路易！銀ちゃん拿什麼？」  
神樂終於放開在他人眼中岌岌可危的晚飯，蹦跳到銀時身上。

「當然是馬●歐...絕對不給你！」  
「討厭！銀ちゃん好小氣！」  
「啊痛痛痛痛—小神樂！這年頭弟弟都比哥哥強啦！  
你看那個龍少爺的猴子兄弟還有美式足球的金剛兄弟都是這樣的啦！」  
被神樂的怪力抓出滿頭金星的銀時這才被哄到放手的神樂一腳踹開，喘著坐到沙發上。

 

「阿銀...這個手機......」  
好不容易有機會插話的新八，雖然覺得很高興，但他的疑惑多於感動，  
「為什麼龜殼要有眼鏡？！就算能把兄弟看清楚還是只能被幹掉啊！」

 

「總覺得手機上缺了本體是不好的，眼鏡屬性可是要加錢的呢！  
反正趁第一個月通話優惠快用吧！」  
為自己添滿飯的銀時迎接自己晚來的晚餐，打開收視不良的電視，畫面上出現正在與某個事故現場SNG連線的結野主撥。  
「嘖、又是爆破事故？」

 

「說到爆破就會想到桂先生呢？雖然有點不應該......」  
字幕上也在"攘夷"字樣旁打了"？"，被跟著移轉注意的新八催著神樂入座。

 

「如果真的都是假髮就太活躍了點...」  
或許是另一方追捕得緊了吧？所以才忙到不回簡訊或電話？  
吃紅豆冰時給土方發了訊息還是沒等到答覆，盤算明天再抽空去親自問候的銀時，把心思放回到眼前更大的危機：與神樂的晚餐爭奪戰上。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

澄穗更正的號碼只讓銀時追查到秋葉NEO的一間女僕喫茶，用照片追問只會陷入無限迴圈，就算多付三百元特別料金也一樣。

「要不要讓我來試試看？定春今天狀況很好，  
我有感覺、這次別說八郎、連天草四郎都找得到！」  
神樂蹭著大狗，一副躍躍欲試狀。

「別鬧了，天草四郎的演出費可是很貴的！」  
「是啊神樂！上次惡搞能找到狂死郎先生只是運氣！不能奢望再發生。」  
「話說你們為什麼也一起來了？今天沒工資！」  
其實是打著藉機跑去屯所的算盤的銀時有點無奈，早上他只來得及給土方發了早安／早餐簡訊，仍是繞圈子打探心意的階段無法進展。

 

「昨天收了阿銀的禮物總也得有所表示嘛！」  
新八摸摸口袋的改造手機，看久了就覺得龜殼眼鏡也蠻可愛的。  
不過、此刻掌心傳來震動。  
「咦？有人打來？阿銀、轉接萬事屋是怎回事？」

「快接！是新客戶！我把線路設定為萬事屋一旦沒人就會自動轉接你的手機，如此就不怕漏接了。」  
銀時頗得意自己的未雨綢繆，催促新八別怠慢。  
「我的手機可要留給VIP的，為你加裝眼鏡屬性用意即在此啊！」

 

「好過份！自己生意自己接！」  
想抗議的新八被銀時推著頭，只好摸開手機接聽。

 

「銀ちゃん，路易收到奇怪的簡訊"昨晚第一次感覺真好，今晚再來？"，要怎麼回覆呢？」  
趴在定春背上含著醋昆布的神樂才不過隔夜，手指靈活程度已不亞於一般大拇指肌腱炎的上班族。

「刪掉刪掉！小神樂你年紀還不到！！」  
銀時湊上想把手機搶過來，卻被神樂連連閃過。  
「不要！大人每次說這種話都想獨佔好玩的事物！我也要玩！」

「阿銀、神樂先別吵！我們現在得趕到大江戶病院去！」  
奮力把兩方都拉住的新八氣喘吁吁說著，「澄穗大姊被送到醫院了！」  
「咦？」「耶？」

「說是在街上教訓小混混時突然昏倒，沒有身份證明只有萬事屋的名片，所以護士幫打的。」  
「真是！都多大年紀、逞英雄也要看場合啊！」  
快步回頭牽車的銀時胡亂地把委託資料塞進置物箱、安全帽給了新八。

「不過聽說小混混根本沒動到大姊呢！  
然後在眾人譴責下是他們把大姊送到醫院還付了掛號費。」  
覺得這年頭小混混其實也不好當的新八不免同情起來。

「新八，只做到這樣才是一輩子小混混的角色。」  
不知為何看來一副頗有心得的神樂說著，  
「真正的大魔王這時已經把慰問金送到家裡了。」

已經懶得吐嘈神樂亂七八糟的世界觀，一心想飆出高速給警察追的銀時，在三個街頭外被交通管制攔了下來。  
長長一排車龍，封鎖的範圍擴及鄰近幾個街道。  
短時間是會動彈不得的狀況，不遠處若有似無的黑煙讓人大概猜想到原因。

「喂喂別妨礙好市民啊你們！」  
蠻橫駕車到最邊緣，看清楚是真選組進行路檢後，銀時努力想找到認識的隊員好儘速通過。

「唷～老闆你們來得正好！」  
若無其事地將一疊傳單塞給在後座的新八，真選組一番隊隊長又回復到日常閒適的模樣。

「等等總一郎弟弟！要委託請拿號碼牌，現在先放我們去醫院吧！」  
「醫院？」眉毛一挑，酒色瞳仁懶洋洋地掃過萬事屋一行，  
「喔、看獸醫？老闆、眼鏡和怪力女的病都是藥石罔效的、不是嗎？」

「牠健康得很！叫定春的孩子都會很健康！」  
從狗背上滑下，雖是日正當中而不能不撐傘的神樂將傘柄握緊備戰，隔著一條單薄黃黑警戒線的兩人看來劍拔弩張一觸即發。  
「銀ちゃん你先去探望大姊！我今天要為地球...不、宇宙除害！」

沖田頭略揚，藉著身高優勢冷眼看著對手，微抿的嘴巴本以為會冒出更為挑釁的語句讓事情更不可收拾，卻是突然轉頭吩咐隊員讓銀時通行。

「老闆、為了答謝這個機會，給你一個好情報。」  
看著銀時的眼裡帶著幾不可見的笑意，  
「我們家那個副長啊～現在可是處在巴不得忘記老闆的狀態喔！」

「那我家小神樂就拜託你了，記得餵食完晚餐才送回來。」  
「阿銀？！」  
為銀時竟選擇不阻止眼前即將爆發的星際大戰感到詫異，卻也下意識將手上的傳單收進懷裡跳回後座。

 

「如果土方先生看到了也該會阻止吧？」  
以此安撫自己的良心，新八雖想問銀時那個"忘記"是怎回事，久久未用的第六感終於讓其主人免於一場災難。

 

有S星王子的口諭加持果然不同凡響，兩人輕鬆而迅速地突破三道關卡。  
"到底是為搜查誰？"，新八拿起傳單閱讀，是份針對最近爆破事件頻傳，籲請民眾提供相關訊息等的宣傳。

 

「啊！終於通過了！」  
呼吸著清新許多的空氣，銀時加速駛離警戒區。

 

「阿銀，澄穗大姊的丈夫叫什麼名字？」  
「嗯？真什麼路的吧？真、真利路」

「吉米如果有兄弟長相還會是吉米？」  
「怎麼了？阿八？」  
越聽越覺不妙的銀時不自覺緩下速度，讓風聲減低到不妨礙對話的程度。

 

「我想我看到真利路先生了，」  
新八手一伸，將紙張遞到銀時面前，  
「在最新的指名手配書上。」


	5. [銀土] 春天不是季節，是男人的精神指標 05

當身邊人比自己都還瞭解自己，那種鬱悶是難以言喻的。  
尤其是不覺得曾喪失任何記憶時，他人的語帶保留就更不能理解了。

「副長，你跟這位是"朋友"。」  
輕描淡寫稀鬆平常的名詞，對真選組副長土方十四郎來說卻絕對不尋常。

『我在真選組以外的朋友？』  
仔細搜尋仍只有模糊影像。  
先不論既定事實，自己理不應能閒到去交朋友。  
『是...我變成御宅族時交到的？』

「呃、不是！是更早以前。」  
不禁覺得銀時若被歸類為"那種朋友"實在是很可憐，山崎非常小心地慎選用詞將實情一部份披露。  
「幾次局長和沖田隊長都委託他一些案件，所以......」

忘得太徹底了啦副長！  
那我更不能說出您曾敗在他手下的事情了吧？

於是當羽毛球拍終於傳來組內專用簡訊通知音、需立即向真選組回報時，山崎這輩子從來沒有這麼感激突發勤務過。  
「副長只要靜心休養就好了，那麼我走了！」

匆忙扔下削好的蘋果，山崎如電視上的忍者（其實也是）一溜煙地消失了。

 

『切！通通不可靠！』  
碰到事情就比賽誰跑得快，真選組何時才能出幾個有擔當的幹部啊！  
土方放棄從部下獲得情報的想法，忘記就忘記、沒什麼大不了的！  
拿起手機想直接詢問本人，不過才按開滑蓋就被不聲不響走近的護士小姐抽走，  
「說好了要絕對無聲喔！」

掏出已經寫好的寫字版，護士臉上的微笑讓土方覺得行動已經被摸透了。  
只見她手指飛快地按下一串指令，最後的機械音像是墜入岩漿的火龍般地消失，護士將手機還給土方。

 

「通話功能Lockon，嘗試Lockoff密碼不對後會自動關機，  
復活咒文是以下一連18碼 ^.^」

 

等等等等等———————咒文不要念那麼快！  
為什麼手機會有復活咒文？  
難道因為是馬●歐的香菇所以附贈紅白機功能嗎？！  
土方沮喪地放下寫字版躺回枕頭堆裡，任護士將晚餐放置在小桌上。

幾近無聲卻不需提防的世界對土方是少有的體驗。  
年少闖蕩於各道場間時，為防範他人偷襲，他也習慣維持淺眠，警惕任何風吹草動。  
真選組成立後安眠的日子沒有來臨，除了公務便是會讓他隨時上緊發條的總悟。  
說自己不渴望能一覺到天明是謊言，然而睡前胡思亂想的土方卻突然覺得，這種因為有旁人看護而安心的心情，並不陌生。

 

隔日才有閒情興致再拿起手機，發現密碼鎖住的是通話功能，其他功能則不受影響。  
於是躺著無聊間，土方開始瀏覽自稱阿銀的人給的簡訊。  
九則，按三餐、看電視、睡前跟睡醒隨興而發，內容是對方的餐點、個人去向甚至是夢境。

 

『為什麼要跟我報告？』  
土方慢慢回想山崎在態度丕變前的細節，『手機是禮物？』

不是想討好、生日或需要慶賀的場合，那麼送禮就是另一種原因：罪惡感，這是賠罪禮。  
做錯事道歉就道歉，何必這麼迂迴？  
不是組內人就無法要求切腹、那還怕什麼？

想著想著煩躁起來，土方企圖回覆對方簡訊，卻發現日常機械白癡的部分從電腦延伸到新型手機上，多嘗試幾次還是徒勞無功便甩在一旁。  
惱人的頭痛和耳鳴都在吃藥後減輕不少，能夠與人以一定音量進行對話；而幾次偷跑的經驗告訴土方，他這回應該可以跑往更遠的樓層，也許能在要到煙後上屋頂去享受個痛快。  
於是對護士坦言要睡回籠覺，請她拉上窗簾。

然後、也許是一連串怪事導致的氣氛，翻過身假睡的土方眼前，不禁浮現MISSION START的閃爍字樣。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

運氣這回站在土方這邊，選擇爬樓梯而非電梯只是為避開人群，當能看到屋頂的陽光時儘管覺得刺眼，仍是滿心歡喜地為自己打上 MISSION COMPLETE。

 

「啊呼～咳—」  
即便是咳嗽讓耳內壓力炸得很不舒服，躲在陰影處看著藍天吐煙霧，如同蹺課不良高中生的行徑，倒是土方從來沒有的體驗。  
還好沒有兇狠的教官會來突襲檢查，而且要說警察的話自己就是。

 

身上還有山崎帶來探病的蘋果，本想用它來跟探病親屬交換煙，不過也許是身上執法人員（？）的氣息過份濃重，在走廊上剛叫住兩個小混混模樣的傢伙，還沒開口詢問，煙跟打火機就送上了。

 

抽完煙、吹吹風，晃一晃再回去。  
其實肩膀傷勢沒有太嚴重，只要耳朵不要再受到高分貝攻擊、小心換藥，還有短時間內總悟不要再拿火箭筒伺候的話應該可以迅速痊癒。

 

說起來都是總悟的錯！  
雖是如此認定土方也知道只要在副長的位置上一天，總悟就不會修正他的目的，於是問題變得無解，多數時便是自己要設法妥協。  
猶記那晚異常憤怒，明知是挑釁、明知不能著他的道，仍是跌得徹底。  
就算是身體不舒服時忍耐限度會大幅降低，土方隱約覺得氣憤另有原因，是什麼呢？

 

「小哥、借根煙抽抽如何？你手上那根也行。」  
身旁不知何時蹲了一個人。  
病人服、稍微有點年紀但仍稱得上有姿色的女性。  
披垂至肩、過淡的金色髮絲給人一種沒生氣的感覺，天人般的綠褐眼睛是直盯著自己手上剩下不多的煙。  
蹲姿時伸出的手指是持煙斗的姿勢，想必是慣抽煙斗的人，會這麼習慣的女性是......

覺得聯想逾越、失禮了的土方說著『如果不介意的話』，把煙遞過去。

 

「喔呵、果然是好說話的類型！我看人還是蠻準的咩～」  
要土方稍微坐過去點好躲開午後的陽光，豪邁的大姊大口地享受贈禮。  
「呼～真痛快！抽煙跟生小孩一樣、放久了也不會忘，對吧？」

 

『啊呃、嗯...』  
雖然想吐嘈男人不能生孩子，明白這位大姊只是想獲得認同，便隨口應和。  
「嘻嘻、真是個好孩子呢！我說你、身上不會剛好有東西吃吧？」

 

『唔、有...』  
土方很自動地掏出蘋果給了對方，表明自己不需要。

「不需要還帶上來野餐？不行唷～做人這麼不誠實～」  
土方解釋只是剛好帶在身上，在大姊 — 是拿下假髮的澄穗 — 說要分成兩半時，以沒帶美奶滋婉拒了。

 

澄穗笑笑，勾動的記憶是很久以前，也有個彆扭孩子以沒帶煉乳為由而把帶來的草莓全部推過來。

「不過，看不出來你這麼寂寞。」  
以前工作習性還是讓澄穗不小心分析了起來。  
明明是個應該不乏人陪的漂亮孩子，眼神卻很失落、迷惘。  
「或者，是為了躲避？」

在剝除其他道具的輔助後，若原本目的達成，就該拍拍屁股道別不速之客。  
被旁人突然直指核心地問，土方瞬間也不知該先反駁還是否認。  
『只是不想太快回去。』

病房的自己總是坐立難安，這與對"無聲"的不適應無關，是世界拋下自己而運轉的感覺實在難耐。  
平時若被人說自己不甘寂寞應該不會猶豫許久才答覆，如今恐是真的內心有一絲認同。

思考中不自覺地點了頭，隨即被澄穗輕戳頭，訓著「太容易被看穿的話，會被壞心的大姊姊騙走喔～我老公當年就是這樣騙來的呢！」  
不知怎的懷舊心情籠罩，澄穗益發地想把丈夫失蹤後的悶氣抒發出來，而土方只是靜靜聽著那個一度距離他很近，現在遙不可及的"平凡人生活"。

「呼啊～～通通說出來好多了！  
謝謝你啊！聽一個歐巴桑囉唆這麼多！」  
再次摸順土方的頭髮，看他顰起秀眉、微紅著臉不知該不該躲開或制止的模樣就覺得可愛。

「以前也認識個跟你很像的乖小孩。  
明明聽不懂大人的話、也不知道聽進多少牢騷，可就是會在講完的時候過來讓磨一下給蹭一把、窩心得很。  
可惜那孩子始終不肯讓我領養，不然現在就能派上用場了...  
嘛！也許現在這樣更能幫上忙也不一定。」

 

"跟自己很像"的形容在土方心裡引起奇妙的波瀾。  
自己可是堂堂真選組鬼之副長的人，跟"乖"或是"相似"等的詞該會無緣，可為什麼覺得不是第一次聽到？

 

「好、該回去啦！說不定那孩子已經來找人了呵呵～」  
澄穗拍拍膝頭想站起，土方不由得注意到蘋果核不見了，是.....？

 

「吃掉囉！這是我與生俱來的特技。」  
看到土方一臉很想問的表情，澄穗對他亮出空空的雙手。

「剛剛跟你說過的孩子，以前騙他蘋果都要這樣吃才對得起它後，  
真的試圖每次都吞下去，好幾次差點噎死哈哈～」

等等這麼不負責任的大人才該檢討吧？！  
土方不禁慶幸自己幼時沒此類大人在身邊，見澄穗自己爬不起來便先站起拉她一把。

「啊～謝謝」  
眼中閃著"果然是好孩子，計画通り"意味的澄穗，反抓住土方的手，  
「那可以麻煩你護送我回房嗎？萬一我又昏倒在半路可不好哪？」


	6. [銀土] 春天不是季節，是男人的精神指標 06

「怎麼這病人身邊沒個看來正經的人？」  
如此叨唸著的醫生無視萬事屋兩人的青筋，短暫解釋了澄穗的病因。  
「輕微感冒、過度疲勞還有壓力，不可以讓老媽這麼辛苦啊你們！」

「才不想被臉上有十字刀疤的流氓醫生說教！話說好像在哪裡看過.…..」  
各自在內心吐嘈，銀時和新八暫時沒有戳破他們與澄穗無血緣關係的事，然後再被醫生扔下一個炸彈，  
「特別是還要有個小妹妹來到世上，作兄長的不多擔當怎麼行？」

 

「什麼？大姊她...？」  
相較於新八的激動反應，銀時沈默下來，如果澄穗本人知情，難怪會急著回大江戶來。  
若考慮身體狀況，就必須維持原案：對她隱瞞真利路出現在指名手配書的事，現在住院是好事，不用擔心街上走漏消息。

在新八指出事件的嚴重性後，銀時一度緊急煞車想把可能會說溜嘴的神樂從真選組那裡接回來。  
可是遙望著那方是暴風驟起、紅藍旋風交錯、人們開始四處竄逃，儼然大戰前的最後寧靜，兩人達成一致結論：不管是神樂或真選組應該會忙到沒時間偵察嫌犯下落，便趕在被牽連前朝醫院前進。

 

然而吃驚的事情是接二連三，應在病床上的澄穗不知去向，護士則不知情。

 

「我去找人。」  
想想以大姊的身手要避開看護其實不難，銀時頗乾脆地扔下一句，要新八待在病房等人。  
「等等不要多說，先把大姊這邊的情況問清楚。」

走廊上左右張望，銀時依賴的直覺讓他往樓梯間走去。  
外頭雖是陽光普照的好日子，銀時還是不喜歡醫院：總是冰冷、看什麼都是灰影籠罩。  
過去除非絕對必要，他也傾向去白傑克的診所醫治而非住院。

 

「啊啦就說吧！那孩子來找了、小銀仔！這裡～」  
正小心翼翼走完最後幾階的澄穗爽朗的音調切斷銀時陷入的回憶模式。  
銀時抬頭，眼神卻立時繞過澄穗，直往正說『那我回去了』而上樓的背影。

 

那身形、線條、側臉怎看都是......  
是不想見到自己所以離去？可表情一點變動都沒有、不像是刻意裝出。

總悟那句「處在巴不得忘記老闆的地步」在此刻才有了形體。  
既然穿病人服就是受傷才被送進來，若要說是傷勢導致的......

驚鴻一瞥只看到肩膀上的繃帶，頭疑似沒傷，腳步不穩所以是緊抓扶手慢慢走上去，轉彎後消失在視線中。  
以往總有七八分把握能看出戀人的心思，銀時的確覺得剛剛走過的是一個自己不認識、也不認識自己的人。

詫異中把梗在喉嚨的「十四」吞回去，換上預備已久的叨唸「現在已過了半夜偷跑出去會情人的年紀啦！」時，卻被其對應現實後的意義戳到自己。  
走回病房過程裡奉上醫生的叮嚀和病情分析，澄穗擺著手說來女兒也好，兒子將來都是別人的、通通靠不住！

 

「大姊，真利路先生過去有沒有認識什麼朋友.....」  
人不會老實躲在鄉下種田安靜十五年一回來就變成恐怖份子的，而既然會匯款回家就不是不要這個家庭，新八整理頭緒後開始發問。

心思一直繞在剛剛默默走上樓的戀人的銀時待了一會，便以「我去向剛剛那位道謝」為藉口溜出房間。

— 不管刻意不刻意，人都到面前了就沒有什麼講不清的。  
銀時在心中重溫了其實已經演練過很多次的說詞，爬上樓梯準備一間一間尋覓戀人的病房.....  
不過事情比他想像中還簡單，或者反過來說，更不容易。

 

「不不、簽名什麼的很困擾，我怕等等會引來人潮走不開。」  
『那麼只拍照可以嗎？絕對不會給別人看的，我去拿手機、請等一下！』

似曾相識的奇蹟場景重現，停下腳步的銀時一手扶額，若不是知道土方會折返，他早就一腳踹過去了。  
「你們...在這裡做什麼？」

 

「你才是在這裡做什麼？」  
再度假扮成水管工兄弟的桂忙著在空隙間固定好鬍子，伊利沙白則亮出"午安"的牌子對銀時打招呼。  
「我在攘夷專用噗浪上把行程寫得很清楚，今天伊利沙白體檢...」

 

「你...」什麼攘夷專用噗浪？什麼行程公布？  
就算是跟得上潮流的事情，被通緝的攘夷志士能這麼做嗎？！

 

已起腳的銀時看到從病房裡拿著香菇手機的土方份上還是勉強收住，改偷踢了旁邊的牆壁。  
詭異的行動令土方挑眉、盯了銀時一會，隨即把注意力放在自己的偶像上。  
『那麼請先單人照，等等再兄弟合照...』

不妙不妙，是真的不認得了！  
銀時心頭涼上一大截，本想說最慘的莫過於是一個很像是土方的人空歡喜一場，問題是他手上的香菇手機完全是無法反駁的現實證物。  
適才的一盯沒有熟稔感只有敵意，彷彿是怕偶像會被搶走的嫌惡。  
就算想要解釋也不能在沒有弄清狀況時自亂陣腳，而銀時過去一直很小心不讓桂和自己的行蹤重合。  
不然以土方的公正，本來就已如履薄冰的關係恐會被破壞殆盡。

先不論重修舊好的問題，原本銀時打算在離開醫院後要設法找出桂來詢問詳情，現下只有把老友從最直接的危機中先解救出來才行。

 

「桂奧先生不好意思，我三個得病孩子也想要合照，能跟我一起下樓嗎？」  
說的時候一邊偷瞄土方的反應，抱持「快吐嘈我啊十四！」的期待，則在瞥見土方眼神於聽及"得病的孩子"時緩和、甚至同情的瞬間，徹底粉碎。

 

十四！！在你眼前的我可沒有變裝！  
怎麼可以隨便相信阿銀我有來歷不明的孩子？是全部都忘記了還是？！  
鐵了心要在抓到下一個真選組組員再來拷問清楚的銀時，毅然地拉住桂的衣領就往樓梯口走。

 

「話說，我沒有綠色馬克筆給路易沙白簽名，我可以先回車...  
嗚喔————噗哇————」  
才下了半層樓，語末被銀時從後一腳踹下，再為了安全距離又追加一腳把桂送到走廊中端。

 

「再怎麼崩壞也有限度吧！剛剛那可是真選組！」  
已經不知道該生氣老友壞掉的腦袋，還是被戀人忽視的事實。

 

「唔喔...」  
還趴在地上、調整下巴角度的桂努力說著，  
「我只是、想到跟這國家一樣生病的兒童就...」

 

「你才是病到沒藥救了！」  
顧念土方仍有可能走下樓來便忍住沒繼續踹下去的銀時，無視高舉"再吵下去的話，護士長會出現"牌子的伊莉沙白、將桂一把揪起來逼他站好。  
「總之你先隨便找個病房避避風頭，等等我有事要問你。」  
「這可不行啊銀時、按行程接下來伊利沙白和我要離開大江戶一陣...」

 

 

「欸～這裡是真選組，桂小太郎 — 通稱狂亂貴公子— 你已經被包圍了。  
我們知道你在裡面，不出來的話這醫院會被夷為平地。」

突如其來、震耳欲聾的喊話響徹了醫院大樓。

 

銀時反射性地壓下兩人的頭，自己從窗口探出去看。  
中庭裡一字排開的是數輛真選組警車，一直以來追擊桂最力的一番隊隊長，正拿著擴音器發表過激的言論，當然，他身邊沒有人敢阻止。

 

『總——嗚好痛...』你你你你————到底誰才是恐怖份子啊！！  
仍在走廊上壓著耳朵本想大吼回去的土方被變本加厲的痛楚襲上，逼得只想就此縮回房去。  
可是眼看著總悟的破壞行徑就又要把真選組的形象踐踏到腳底，況且攘夷志士就在這棟大樓？！

 

土方咬著牙勉強把身體靠上牆邊，在輕微暈眩中朝樓梯前進。

 

「都是你！跟什麼流行噗什麼浪啦！現在人家找上門來了吧！」  
銀時感到全身無力，但仍讓桂的臉好好親近了地板幾會。  
剛剛隱約聽到樓上土方怒吼的聲音，推算目前狀況就算他千百個不願意也會被責任感逼迫，拖著病體下來阻止，所以最好另外找逃生路線......

 

「如果不能知己知彼就沒有勝算，這是我去瞭解天人科技的用意。」  
說著掏出炸彈型手機，迅速輸入"被真選組干擾，行程變更"的訊息到噗浪。

原本被掏出炸彈的舉動嚇一跳的銀時，正想斥責他不該在醫院製造事故，見是改造手機後鬆了一口氣，邊吐嘈「Just We為什麼連這麼危險的物品都要改造」，直接回了桂一拳。

 

「有時間寫訊息不如先給我逃出去！」  
「阿銀！現在....耶？桂先生？」  
新八安撫好澄穗，從病房探頭出來，從同樣張惶失措的病人間看到窗邊的動靜。  
雖然明瞭自家老闆吸引災難的能力是一流的，能這麼即時處在風暴中心還真不知道要說什麼。

 

也許，什麼都不用說。

 

「病人和家屬請通通回房！！！」  
走廊不很遙遠的另一端傳來大嬸中氣十足的怒吼，威力並不亞於樓下拿著擴音器的總悟。  
對這聲音有印象的銀時和桂不由自主地打了冷顫，朝發聲源看去。

 

原本嘈雜的走廊頓時鴉雀無聲，靜得連根針落地都聽得見  
— 更何況是枚炸彈。

 

「嗶 — 嗶 — 」  
與一身護士服柔和意義完全不同，手持重裝武器和改良式點滴架的護士長身上發出探測器般的警報，走廊兩邊的牆壁更是冒出兩排紅色警示燈，  
「A—39區危險物發現！＊重複＊」的廣播瘋狂響起。

 

「你真的打算炸？」「不！我手滑、太害怕了...」  
看到護士長的瞬間，桂就會憶起上回的經驗。  
雖曾打著"這種人才若能加入攘夷志士的陣容肯定是莫大助力"的算盤，但只要接近對方，身體就會自動豎白旗，只得打消主意。

 

「那從現在開始不准掉！」  
決心控制場面的銀時揪住桂的前襟就狠狠地扔往樓梯間方向，跟著起步的伊利沙白漂亮地在終點接住他往下直奔。

 

「新八跟上！」「耶？是！」  
對銀時的命令在詫異之前先遵行了，新八不加思索地衝過去。

 

「不准跑！！」  
目標鎖定在銀時等人的護士長先發制人，四周閒雜人等紛紛走避。  
「對不起各位病患...」其實也很想逃的銀時咬緊牙關壓抑自己的恐懼，  
「去吧勺子—————！！」

 

顧不及是不是會在接觸瞬間爆炸，銀時出腳將球型炸彈踢出窗外，而它在半空中炸開，震波和煙霧波及鄰近幾層樓，一時尖叫四起，他則趁亂壓低身體靠牆往樓梯狂奔。  
底下真選組組員被突如其來的爆破先是一嚇、再來是眼見從一開始就面不改色毫不退縮的隊長氣定神閒地將火箭筒架上肩膀時，終於良心發現，  
「絕對不行啊隊長！」地連番撲上制止。

『可惡！果然在嗎？桂小太郎！』  
同樣被震得七葷八素而摔倒的土方拍掉身上的玻璃碎片，自覺一定離目標很近身邊卻連個像樣的武器都沒有真的很失格。  
想到醫院裡根本不會有兵器存在便很煩悶，但土方轉念：作戰並非單靠武力，要嘛先回組員身邊拿回刀，不然若在中途遇上，他有自信氣勢上不會輸給任何人。

 

「哇啊痛痛痛痛———」  
雖是已經昧著良心翻倒了路上的醫療用物來做出阻擋，仍是萬分狼狽地被護士長的投擲攻擊逼著摔下階梯 — 醫院裡到底是怎樣練就射出病歷卡能插入牆壁的功夫？！

撞上樓梯間牆壁因而眼冒金星還上下顛倒的視覺裡，看到的是手持鐵架穿過層層障礙和煙霧殺過來的護士長，及握著扶手正轉彎下樓梯的人影......

「十四、快避開！！」  
頭著地姿勢下，彎著身體吼得很勉強，銀時趕緊倒向一邊，想爬起來帶著土方離開危險...但一時被念頭本身僵住思考。

 

如果要完成委託、幫澄穗找到丈夫，他就得跟著桂離開大江戶。  
現在若拉了土方、又被他看到自己和桂一起行動的話，後頭不管如何解釋都會無法挽回。

 

『唔？嗚啊啊———』  
突然被叫住，本邊走邊壓著耳朵按摩的土方先是一驚，轉身時眼角餘光掃到背後的巨大殺氣時已經來不及向後退開，直覺反應便是手往下一帶、  
先行墜落以避開護士長志在必得的一擊。

土方只來得及抬起手臂保護頭，肩膀才受到初步衝擊便被一道更大的力道托住，迅速帶離開階梯至平台處。  
再睜眼前，疑惑著不知為何有點印象的氣味，而剛剛以身體為墊、讓自己免於摔傷的男子正氣喘吁吁地對上吼著「別把無辜者拖入！」，並警戒樓梯上的動靜。

還好剛反應得過來，要是再讓土方摔傷腦袋就不知道會忘記多少東西了！  
看得出來土方是情急之下才跳的，銀時不解地問，  
「剛剛怎會躲不過？憑你的能力就算受傷也...」

 

『你是誰？你又知道我什麼…嗚！』  
尷尬的姿勢、羞窘的境況，還有男人似乎不怎願意在危機解除後放開自己的舉動讓土方很不習慣。  
第一時間掙脫開、嗆了回去，然後被自己過大的說話音量帶來的劇痛止住後續。

「十...四...... (。ΩДΩ･*:.｡.)」  
看進戀人的眼裡就知道這不是刻意說出來的氣話或者是什麼拙劣謊言。  
從早先的無視、走廊上敵意的一瞪到現在的徹底撇清，貨真價實的證據把銀時連擊到再起不能，剎時是鼻子一酸。

 

「阿銀———！！」  
遠處傳來新八的聲音，提醒銀時絕對不能停下，一定要在此做出抉擇。  
於是銀時把土方拉向一邊後推開，接著對蓄勢待發的護士長做了完全不合年紀的鬼臉，「啊呸呸呸你才抓不到我！」隨後往樓下頭也不回地逃命。

 

「給我站住！！」

至今還沒被任何人如此挑釁過，護士長旋風追了下去，跑過尚在一頭霧水的土方身邊。  
雖是理解剛剛那人應是為了自己的安危才刻意惹怒護士長，卻不明白動機到底是什麼。

他伙伴的那聲「阿銀」，讓土方聯想到他應就是傳簡訊過來的無聊男子。  
自己把他忘得很徹底的受傷表情還很深刻地印在眼裡，土方懊惱地爬起繼續往下走。

 

『一定、一定有關......』  
就算問總悟也一定不會說實話，然土方此時異常堅定地相信，他握有關鍵。  
『要問清楚、然後...』

要找到那個男人！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NG花絮
> 
> 「哇啊啊！！阿銀你怎麼把最麻煩的人帶來了—————」  
> 「囉唆！我才不想改帶那個到時我怎麼跳黃河都解釋不清的人！！」  
> 「大江戶沒那條河啊阿銀～～～」
> 
> 「呵呵～這孩子到哪裡都可以弄得很熱鬧呢！跟以前一樣都沒變哪～」


	7. [銀土] 春天不是季節，是男人的精神指標 07

「為什麼事情會變成這樣！？」

一口飲乾中年男子送上的茶水，銀時的抱怨沒引起周遭人多大的回應。  
好不容易從護士長的鐵架下逃出生天，又被真選組警車追擊而四處逃竄，最終躲入桂根據地之一的小澡堂才得以喘息。

 

「至少我們應該沒有被認出來...啊謝謝。」  
要邊逃邊變裝對新八來說是樁他不想再次經歷的新鮮體驗，伸手接下杯熱茶，並婉拒對方說要送來小點心的好意。

 

「阿八、人身上一定有插頭、  
插頭被突然拔掉就有些記憶會消失了一定是因為這樣的對吧？  
到底是誰把十四的插頭拔掉？趕快插回去就會恢復了對吧一定是的！」

又一杯熱茶和一盤麻糬後仍無法讓銀時平靜下來，在小小房裡踱步不停，讓人不明就裡又怨氣滿滿的抱怨讓新八的吐嘈話語都無從下手。

「沒有存檔又不記好接關密碼，銀時你怎能怪別人踢飛電源線呢？」  
「誰在跟你說這個！」  
沒電源線能踢飛只好先踹倒人，看著老搭檔們總是上演類似戲碼的新八，默默替銀時接下第三杯茶。

 

「咳、是人總會脾氣失控，這次我原諒你銀時。」  
一手阻擋銀時邊罵著"是因為你才會變成這樣的！"邊揮過來的拳頭，桂宣布等等必須集體移動到另一秘密基地以方便登船，  
「請多準備特別料金給女僕玩小遊戲，別小看他們、猜拳能力可是一流的。  
真利路，澡堂前面麻煩收一下。」

 

應諾著出去了，看來長相頗為普通的男子留下突來的一室寧靜。

 

「假髮...」陰沈起來的銀時大腳踹向正要糾正稱呼的桂，  
「為什麼把秘密基地建在女僕喫茶？還不如大咪咪星球來得穩當！」

 

「阿銀那根本不是該吐嘈的地方啊！！」  
我竟然喝了人家兩杯茶還沒發現？！  
眼前彷彿在比賽誰的腦袋比較崩壞，要一次對付兩個暴走物實在是吃不消的新八，內心升起"非我不行"的責任感，急忙掏出懷中的指名手配書、上前制止兩人，  
「是這張上面的人？」

「嗯喔！這照片拍得真棒，神韻都抓到了。  
　話說這麼早就能登上指名手配書，變裝和潛入能力一流的真利路不愧是我攘夷大業的未來新星，下週一定會議上破格升遷他。」

 

「桂先生請千萬別這麼說，我很困擾的。」  
從前面走入的中年男人臉上的微笑和照片如出一轍，  
「還是要重申：我從一開始就沒有要加入攘夷志士啊！」

 

「咦咦———————？！」

 

在銀時又痛揍桂一頓，並合併真利路的說法後，事情經過總算明朗化。  
兩週前某晚，真利路送走商業伙伴在回租屋的路上，幫一個如廁的路邊攤老闆看攤時，遇到正在奔逃的桂。  
為躲避追捕而喬裝成客人的他雖一開始矇混過去，貼歪了的鬍子終引起懷疑，於是在結束你追我跑的陣仗、停下來喘息時，也已經連人帶攤地拐進秘密基地了。

 

「事後雖然為了向麵攤老闆道歉和歸還攤位出去過，可是每次想離開就會被真選組追擊、莫名地跟著桂先生跑到下一個秘密基地...」  
應該是在苦笑的真利露臉上表情看來沒什麼改變。  
銀時說明澄穗的狀況和委託，他理解地點頭，看著銀時的眼神也有些不同。

「現在當務之急是讓真利路先生不再被通緝...  
阿銀能說服土方先生或沖田先生幫忙嗎？」  
銀時冷冷地撇了新八一眼，  
「多串君現在連阿銀我都不記得了，講話還有用嗎？  
而總一郎小弟弟就算能幫忙，那代價肯定你我一輩子都付不起！」  
兩人心頭同時浮現S星王子的各種（可能）手段，不禁打了寒顫。

所幸，桂嚴肅的語調打斷了兩人的想像。  
「等等銀時，你要挖角得經過我同意才行。  
現在真利路可熟知我們各秘密根據地又參與了會議，單就可能洩漏機密這點我不能...」

「綁架犯沒資格說這種話！人家現在為你背黑鍋、沒辦法養老婆小孩，你忍心讓未來的松子長大時父親不在身邊嗎？」  
銀時明白老友的腦袋自有一套運行邏輯，若不陪他繞下去肯定無限迴圈。

 

「唔...家庭的確很重要，特別是松子，父親的影響是無法取代的....」  
松子策略有效，桂陷入沈思。新八則趁機悄言安撫真利路一切只是比喻，不是真的要把女兒取名為松子。

 

一會兒，桂像是想到什麼好主意地擊掌，  
「聽說幕府有個秘密黑衣人部門，幹員都配備一枝能按時消除記憶的筆。  
如果能弄到手就能確保真利路回去時不會洩漏...」

「那種機密連真選組的羽毛球吉米都知道了啦！」  
雖非不可能，但桂的話語通常都得打折來聽何況他說的活像是電影設定。  
銀時記得不久前真選組才掃蕩過秋葉NEO，想必是派人潛入搜查的成果。

很認真閱讀傳單的新八終於找出當初見到傳單時的違和感何在，  
「話說，為什麼只有真利路先生的部分特別？  
照片以外底下還有個人詳細資料和...想要的職位？這、簡直像是...」

「求職履歷書！」  
與接過傳單的銀時異口同聲地說出，也跟新八要了一份的桂插嘴建議該在能力那欄加上「與真選組當街攀談也不被識破身份的能力」。

「這...太奇怪了，我應該沒帶來大江戶的啊？」  
真利路說明這的確是為了求職而寫下的資料，但最後因為友人說不需要、是直接聘用所以並未帶來。

「等等等等等——————」  
覺得很接近真相的銀時揮手要眾人安靜下來，努力想揪出頭緒，  
「所以幾天前他還能跟真選組談笑風生？那時也還沒有履歷書版傳單？」  
那麼幾天以來的改變只有......

銀時迅速掏出手機，  
「我傳話給小神樂、希望事情還不到無法收拾的地步...」  
「喔！請幫我跟隊長問好～」桂臉上一亮，  
「要不是等等得和伊利沙白上船，我應該能親自問候。」

「所以桂先生在醫院是...？」  
「我很在意上回X光照出的大叔陰影，聽說摩洛哥星球的大叔摘除手術很有名，所以打算在地球做完體檢就過去。  
剛好今晚辰馬的商船進港，想搭個便船聯絡了他，你們也要一起來摘除體內的大叔嗎？」  
一旁伊利沙白舉著"時間快到了"的牌子晃著，要眾人準備移動。

可不是任何人體內都住著大叔誰要跟你去！  
新八努力壓著吐嘈而往建設性的方向先開口，  
「可是在幫真利路先生洗刷完罪名前桂先生不能去宇宙啊！」

「新一君，就算我昧著攘夷良心說出那"唯一的真相"，腐敗的幕府和其走狗並不會相信我的說詞吧？」  
即便又被錯叫成別部作品的角色而感到不滿，新八也知桂所言有理，不得不沈默下來。

單單攘夷志士的話語不足採信的話，只能從他處下手。  
已經先考慮到這步的銀時，確認神樂身邊沒有真選組組員後直接通話。  
「小神樂你現在馬上去澄穗大姊那裡，叫他立刻回電...  
　什麼？別用土方的警察手帳騙吃騙喝！  
　我不管這是不是總一郎弟弟給你的、快去！！」

曾疑惑神樂與沖田的宇宙大戰不可能如此速戰速決，一度替擔憂起神樂，原來沖田先生是這樣掛了土方先生的帳打發走神樂，跑來追擊桂的啊...  
新八在內心為土方的荷包默哀。

一直被眾人忽略的伊利沙白，手持的牌子突然"嗶—"地連叫，並且轉換成電子螢幕。

 

「啊哈哈哈哈～剛剛又好像撞飛什麼不過應該沒關係！  
　阿桂我入港了、可以來找我啦！●▽●」  
是通簡訊，顯然伊利沙白選擇改裝的是自己的木牌。  
訊息不需署名，銀時等人的耳邊也都響起坂本辰馬那招牌的無責任笑聲。

 

「大江戶今天還真熱鬧...」  
從一開始神樂和總悟的宇宙大戰、接著被護士長和真選組追殺，展開和桂的變裝大逃亡；  
現在隨時能製造出巨型交通事故的坂本也抵達大江戶了，身為普通人的新八不禁為自己多采多姿的人生感嘆。

 

又被銀時提醒要幫忙一事，桂正色說選擇權在本人身上，而進行最後勸說。  
「真利路先生，你真的不重新考慮嗎？  
　憑你能迅速融入新環境的適應力、出入於各類場合的絕佳應變能力，與真選組攀談卻能不被察覺身份的膽量和細心，你可以對這個搖搖欲墜的國家做出極大貢獻的啊！」

完全無視真利路解釋當時是為了逃跑而問路，桂誠懇的模樣彷如竭力挽留有力部屬的主管，就差保證年薪百萬和每年有薪假三個月了，  
一番話說下來就連新八也不禁停下來想，真利路的能力是如何不可多得  
— 即便只對攘夷份子。

 

「桂先生，您是第二個如此看重我的人，我很感激。  
　但是正如攘夷大業中有著只有您才能面對的戰鬥，所以您不能缺席；  
　對我來說，我也有只能自己面對的戰場，而我選擇回去。」

 

一番話說來平靜，真利路的表情也一如往常沒有變動，惟是股不容反駁的堅定氣勢讓其他人靜默。

 

「我現在終於明白，大姊當年為什麼會跟隨你了。  
　在什麼環境像什麼的能力，對大姊來說，在她身邊時就是個稱職的丈夫、  
對孩子們來說是個無法取代的父親，這就夠了。」

 

銀時露出的笑容裡滿是理解和贊同，拍了拍桂的肩膀，  
「放棄吧假髮！這場爭鬥，你輸了。」


	8. [銀土] 春天不是季節，是男人的精神指標 08

土方雖是個事事留記錄的人：公文、出勤表、會議記錄、器物借用......  
但不是個會留"個人記錄"的人。

在第十四次審視完山崎送來的正式資料與撰寫用草稿一無所獲後，土方把所有紙張一股腦兒地掃入身邊的紙箱。  
無奈地嘆氣，說服自己手指的微顫只是因為醫院禁煙效果，而非因報告中完全抓不到那個銀髮男人一點真實的蛛絲馬跡。  
所有報告文句都被自己以公正為由寫成客觀觀察紀錄這點，在此刻竟然是種缺陷。

 

自己為什麼只忘記這個顯然曾因攘夷事件而很在意過的男人？

 

土方十分不甘願得出了結論：簡直像是刻意忘記的。  
當時在醫院抓到總悟逼問，對方沒有以往常的惡趣味回擊，只是眨著看似無辜的酒色瞳仁，以比平日更欠揍十倍的語氣回答「你們一開始是對手，再來是酒友，然後我可不知道土方先生在喝醉之後跟老闆做了什麼～」，  
聳肩囁嚅了句「這國家可還是有保護未成年人的法律的。」

 

在總悟提到"對手"時閃過應是打鬥的片段，提及酒時更有無形的火花迸發的殘像，但之後卻是心酸混著悔恨，還有那男人在微光中向下俯看自己，眼神裡盡是憐憫和疼惜的畫面。  
土方在驚愕中鬆手，總悟一副"我交差了"地拍去領口不存在的塵土，繼續搜查和追趕去了。

翻閱收到的簡訊，昨日下午一會之後又是三則，報告自己參與了修學集訓的活動，跟夢話只有"松子的故事"連載的人旅行很辛苦之類的莫名內容。  
再度嘗試回覆內容又失敗的土方下定決心，在護士小姐來換藥時提出手機解鎖和出院的要求。

『這手機現在是辦案證據，不解開的話是妨礙公務。』  
對於向女性說謊不感自在的土方安慰自己沒有偏離事實太遠。

「咦？土方先生沒聽出來密碼是"マヨラ13最高ー"倒過來念的嗎？好乖」  
微笑而爽快地解除的護士小姐把手機還給土方，本以為會被百般刁難的他不禁追問原因。

「早料到在醫院還拼命辦公的人是不會呆太久的，所以我準備了出院用的特效藥：保證很難吃而每日四回按時吃會很快康復的唷～^.^//」  
伸手接過"好心"的護士小姐打包過來的詭異紫黑冒煙藥水，土方不免疑惑醫院何時起多了間道具屋。

 

『繞去歌舞伎町一趟。』  
土方上了來接送的真選組警車後，僅交代這麼一句，在部下的錯愕中抵達萬事屋。  
因無人而在接近的正午陽光下顯得毫無生氣的萬事屋二樓，一股"不願想起"的感覺益發強烈，只得壓下這份焦慮回到屯所。

 

近藤一邊拖著他例行哭訴阿妙小姐的暴行，一邊說他已經三令五申總悟要讓土方好好休養，土方這才稍微放心近幾日乖巧得詭異的總悟也許真的把話聽進去了。  
回房後第一件事便是視察案發現場 — 先前已命人不准清理 — 被砍亂的公文櫃、破爛的紙門和仍有木屑飛散的走廊。  
看著木板上清晰的腳印，土方依稀記得赤腳踏在地上的感覺，和氣憤到幾乎空白的心情。

對總悟、對漫不經心的部下和老惹是生非的上司生氣都應已習以為常，但那日的憤怒彷彿比往常多了一份新鮮感，所以自己不是對這些人生氣。  
把香菇手機扔在桌上充電，躺在房間內將當晚的狀況回想到什麼也不剩，然後跌入深眠。

等土方察覺不慎睡著，也已是幾小時後、熱鬧的大江戶終又回復平靜之時。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

大江戶的清晨從來就不曾平靜開場。

一早，部分還在食堂捧著碗添飯的真選組組員被新聞快報和長官的命令給驅除出門。  
長年幕府通緝犯桂小太郎再度利用媒體力量發聲，這回為一份較不一樣的譴責。  
桂唸著一份精心撰寫的聲明稿，指出幕府近期魯莽下令通緝的人其實含有非攘夷志士的平民。

「松子失去父親的悲劇不能重演！」  
義正辭嚴說出沒有人懂其含意的話語，桂的放送中遭受急起直追的真選組攻擊，便繼續以屋頂上的奔跑方式進行，最終以爆炸收場，人當然沒抓到。  
在現場SNG連線報導後，歌舞伎町的當地警察署被自稱是幕府不實宣傳受害者的妻子闖入，按鈴申告不公。

「我不過是來找我老公，可沒叫你們把他變成通緝犯來找！！」  
頂著一頭大波浪金捲髮的四十代女性即便沒刻意扯開嗓門，氣勢已令警局內沒膽識的警察先奉茶後送茶點又搥肩按摩地哄下來。  
更火上加油的是位在場的中國女孩，指明要之前街頭突擊路檢又廣發錯誤傳單的真選組一番隊隊長負責。  
此事件立即引起媒體注意，紛紛上前詢問事由。  
被這番逼問陣仗嚇得滿頭大汗的署長，只得發表公開道歉聲明，並說明是署內年輕菜鳥誤把尋人資料和幕府攘夷通緝犯資料混於一起交給真選組，釀成大錯。

於是在還清其丈夫的清白後，該名女性請媒體一起來找回她那位來大江戶經商的失蹤老公。  
傳媒的力量究竟大，在數十通回報電話之後，終於確認是來自港口一支商隊的訊息為正確。

「真利路先生其友人的商船在霧原星球受到損傷臨時維修，延誤到個人行程所以他與我方商船商談條件後一起回地球，昨日才到大江戶。  
　這段時間他一直在船上工作，沒有對外通信的原因是某個駕船的笨蛋把通訊天線撞飛了。」  
戴著斗笠一臉冷酷的女性發言人押著旁邊說著「啊哈哈宇宙嘛總有風險」的墨鏡男子的頭要他道歉，其後眾人的焦點當然轉到可預期的夫妻團圓，故事至此完美落幕。

 

「這樣就可以了吧？坂田先生」  
走回辦公室向正癱在沙發上看新聞轉播的銀時詢問，陸奧的語調中有那麼一絲惋惜，  
「其實真利路先生也算融入這裡的環境了，才半天，這種能力真驚人。」

 

「就算想挖角也沒用，那男人回家種田抱老婆孩子的心意可很堅定。」  
耗費心血才研究出顏文字的使用法，把長串而也許是這輩子最重要的簡訊打完、再三檢查後送出。  
盤算留言設定的時間還有幾小時，銀時收起手機狀似懶散地伸了懶腰，  
「我先代替大姊感謝你願意幫忙哪～」

「只要你依約明天早上準時把我們家老大清醒地送到會議室就算扯平。」  
每次回來大江戶最讓陸奧頭痛的事情，莫過於自家老闆往往迷失在花街中喝得酩酊大醉不說，更多是被女人報復到不甚光彩地出現在業務會議上。

銀時拋出了個「沒問題」的眼神便走出辦公室，對他來說，這項委託可是比剛剛轟轟烈烈結束的事件簡單不知多少。  
他拎了辰馬便往人少的通道溜出港口，計畫是提早把辰馬灌醉送旅館託人看好，晚些看看能不能趕上替澄穗等人送行，然後......

 

「十四啊～別讓我失望哪！」


	9. [銀土] 春天不是季節，是男人的精神指標 09

和衣睡下總是不甚安穩，有一陣土方甚至認為自己沒入睡，在街上巡邏著。

和平、了無新意的街景，甚至連色彩都黯淡不少。  
對厭煩起來的景物吐層煙霧，轉頭在某間夜店前看見那名令人在意的銀髮武士，雖是看似普通的白，卻格外搶眼。  
他頭低垂、靠坐在店門口很礙事的模樣，附近雖有人走動，但都對其視若無睹。

「是老闆哪！身上怎麼染紅了呢？」  
近似總悟的聲音傳了過來，被話語的含意驚動的土方疑惑地四處張望，  
明明身邊無人，而自己並沒有看到那應是怵目驚心的顏色。

 

腳步是停了，對於應要上前執行警察巡邏的職責一事不知為何猶豫會兒，然後是陣如警笛的嘈雜蓋過一切，吵得耳朵難受......

 

『唔嗯？』  
睜眼，腳還重重地震了一下榻榻米，才驚覺自己是仰躺在房間裡。  
吵醒自己的音源是香菇手機傳來的馬●歐遊戲音樂，土方邊揉眼，一邊想辦法關掉或開啟看看到底是什麼功能，音樂尾音突然像是馬●歐碰上陷阱掉落熔岩而轉為死寂。

 

「啊～啊～十四還是不肯接阿銀我的電話？  
那麼請至少看一下簡訊吧？嗯嗯？看嘛看嘛～ (´ω｀*)ネー」

 

應該是預先錄製好的訊息，在自己未接來電後會自動播放。  
螢幕上跳著「您有簡訊：三通」，尚未決定要不要按下去，介面再次跳換，顯示進入預定播放語音。

壓低了從鼻子裡哼氣、明顯裝可愛的語氣，是那銀髮男人的。

「親愛的十四，我知道現在的你可能還很生氣...  
　別搖頭、別嘟嘴，那樣會太可愛阿銀我會受不了、忘記繼續解釋的！  
'`ｧ,､ｧ(*´∀｀*)'`ｧ,､ｧ  
　請先發揮人稱鬼之副長的公正來聽我說吧！」

附加說明是怕自己不聽錄音，才將一樣的訊息用顏文字方式傳送過來。  
做得如此萬無一失...應是很誠心想道歉了吧？  
被不符形象的聲音刺激而感不平的心境，在被提醒公正後略微緩和，土方不自覺地閉上眼睛，讓腦海逐漸浮現的模糊影像更為清晰。

 

「那天一身酒氣接近十四是我不對 ゴメ━━Σ(>д＜`；)━━ン!!!!  
　也不該在大街上還跟十四玩好市民PLAY、這些都是我的錯！  
阿銀我認錯！;´つω⊂`;うぅ」

 

確實帶著泣音的解釋，乍聽之下還真有點可愛...  
好市民PLAY是什麼？

 

「但十四不知道的是阿銀我被硬灌了多久才會變成那樣(つд`)・・∵;  
　不知道的是我陪酒的大姊姊們個個都是看我長大的海量，不知道的是那些大姊們有多愛玩，  
　其實那天被玩弄的可是阿銀我啊！（ΩДΩ）*號泣*」

 

可一提起女人、陪酒......  
豔紅化淡染了銀髮男人一身，遠看似落英繽紛，近看則僅感受到升起的是股無名火，為、什麼......？

 

『唔...』  
如蝶將破蛹而出，突如其來的劇烈頭痛和胸口針錐般的緊窒相互衝突，  
然又在喃喃唸出罪魁禍首的名字後煙消雲散、輕巧得如不曾存在。  
『銀、時......』

 

幾日來這名字的主人在記憶裡的缺席全倒沖回來，壓得土方喘不過氣來。  
而不過是一天前，當銀時發現被自己忘得徹底，一副欲哭無淚的模樣更是百千倍地深刻了起來，讓他一時不知如何是好。

 

憶起男人酒量比自己好上一些的懊惱事實，銀時的"哭訴"突然有立足點，而他對自己透露出身一事，不啻是又一層信賴的表現。  
過去即便是銀時表示「只要有問必答」，而土方自信能察覺任何謊言，卻是自己從未徹底追問，彷彿知道問得太清楚，兩人的關係便會就此終止。  
於是逃避過往成了雙方的默契，直到不能不面對之時。

 

「為什麼拖了這麼久才敢說...  
　因為我怕好人家出身的十四會嫌棄從小打滾花街的阿銀我咩～柱|ωQ）  
　所以、所以......請原諒我喔～  
　會改過的你的阿銀 敬上 m(*ｐωｑ*)m」

 

— 誰會這樣就嫌棄...何況自己也不是什麼好人家出身！

 

險些這麼回話，就算是無他人在場仍是介意著的土方自顧自的煩惱，開始檢討是否在知道來龍去脈後，在心情上又太輕易原諒那個自然捲了？  
訊息最末是個「(≧ε≦♥)chu♪」的圖示，還伴隨銀時加上的親吻音效，邊皺眉邊拉開與手機距離的土方順手按結束，又是一通訊息跳了出來。

 

「十四～(✿◕ω◕)//お願〜い！  
　如果原諒我的話，與第一晚同樣時間、老地方見面好不好？  
　這次阿銀我付帳！一定、一定喔！(*゜▽゜*)ワクワク 」

 

居然道歉完立刻邀約？！膽子也太大了、還用圖示裝可愛亂噁心一把的！  
而且說第一晚，是、是.....  
理解銀時暗指的是何事何時何地，土方瞬是羞紅了臉。

 

「看來，土方先生已經恢復應有機能了～」  
總悟事不關己的聲音冷不防出現在房門口，把土方嚇得扔開手機。  
「正好，來處理大江戶民眾的投訴文件吧！哪、今日的份。」

 

『這麼多？！總悟你又作了什麼？』  
接下相當於一個月份量的投訴文件，土方很自然地質疑起平日破壞真選組名聲最力的人。

 

總悟狀似無辜地眨眨眼睛，  
「先看看內容再說喔！何況現在的我是在好孩子條款期間，也不會對土方先生出手的，請放心背對我吧。」  
撇下莫名話語，總悟腳步輕快地離開了一頭霧水的土方。

才不過幾天，真的發生太多自己不知道的事情了！  
想著該要收心的土方，認命地嘆口氣，喚來部下預備清掃打鬥後的殘餘。

 

「耶？副長，您要出去？」  
『嗯......去巡邏。』

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

鬧烘烘的春天終給了銀時一天好日子。  
陪辰馬喝酒的途中並沒有被識破自己喝的其實只是白開水，按照計畫提早把醉倒的好友扔進熟識的旅館讓人照顧，銀時理所當然拎著辰馬的錢包朝下一目標前進。

「啊、阿銀來了！還好趕上了！」  
新八在候車室招呼銀時穿過人群，  
「不然下一班火車可要是明天才開呢！改票頗麻煩的。」

銀時擺手表示被耽擱，掏出路上買的醋昆布來慰勞已撲上來邀功的神樂。  
稍早在銀時的計畫裡暗中活躍的兩人，中午以後則在銀時指示下陪伴澄穗和真利路準備歸鄉等手續。

「孩子們說你是不收這次酬勞的，所以我買了點零食當作謝意...  
　話說小銀，當年我可也沒虧待你過，怎麼沒學好榜樣呢？  
　既然養了孩子就別吝嗇零食費用啊！」  
澄穗憐愛地撫摸神樂的頭，毫不客氣訓斥著銀時。  
雖然知道澄穗誤會很多事情，在火車開動前的剩餘時間也不需多作澄清，銀時只是笑笑允諾。

「我第一個委託你不願意收費，就謝謝你了。  
但是這第二個委託我可要你乖乖接下酬勞喔！」  
真利路決定辭職跟澄穗回鄉下去，但是其友人尚在外星球經商未回，這段期間公司仍須有人處理業務，直到經營者回歸找到合適者交接。

「那也謝謝大姊幫我找到下一份委託了。  
　喔對、我再提醒一次，不用真的把女兒取名為松子喔！」  
銀時總覺得真利路這老實人會為了補償桂而做出這種誤了女兒一生的事。

「放心、我不會起那種怪名字，我正打算取名叫銀子呢！」  
「那樣更不好、大姊！！總、總之請給她一個正常而光明的人生吧！」  
先發難的是普通人新八，雖然很對不起全世界的銀子小姐，發言阻止只因想起上回遊戲星人事件中，銀子正是銀時惡搞登錄上去的遊戲名。

 

車站內的公告響起，提醒尚未上車的旅客趕快行動。  
澄穗等人的行李外加警察局長的謝罪禮等都已進了頭等艙（當然也是要脅來的謝罪禮之一），所以銀時只是陪著澄穗走向車艙。

「這次回來，沒想到辦成很多事情哪～」  
發著上了年紀的感慨，看著銀時，澄穗笑容裡不知是滿足還是無奈比較多。  
「對了、我一直想問你，最後你把刀怎麼了？」

 

銀時腰上的是木刀，而不是澄穗曾熟悉的日本刀。  
她猶記年幼的銀時一直刀不離身，那宛如身份證明、也許是雙親唯一遺物的刀，不管吃飯睡覺洗澡都帶著，是銀時最寶貝的物品。  
但稚齡孩童拿著幾與自己平高的刀畢竟危險，當年的澄穗強行以安全為由幫銀時保管。  
直到接下松陽給予的差事，確定被收養之後，銀時才來向澄穗拿回。

 

「我送給老師了。」輕描淡寫，銀時淺淺地笑了。  
大戰後造成的孤兒何其多，所以就算松陽曾表示願意協助銀時找尋父母，也拒絕了。  
尋根並沒有必要，認定自己的根是由自己創造出來的銀時，在最終選擇將刀埋在松陽的墓前。

 

「喔～那、不錯！不錯～」  
似是看出銀時撇過的複雜表情背後也有說不盡的故事，澄穗也才驚覺自己一直以為可以逗弄的小毛頭，曾幾何時是能做出重大決定的堂堂大人了。  
「如果以後再碰到任何麻煩的話，我一定會第一個來委託小銀的。」

約定好等澄穗女兒生下來要寄照片來，銀時揮手道別的眼神裡有著少見的不捨，不過馬上就被打斷了。

 

「晚餐、晚餐！昨天銀ちゃん打亂人家挑戰第75碗巨無霸拉麵的紀錄，今天一定要賠償！」  
蹭著撲上，神樂甚至主動伸手進銀時衣服裡摸索錢包。

「那先把土方的警察手帳交出來！」  
早也眼明手快地把辰馬的錢包拿在另一手，幾相交涉後順利"贖回"手帳，銀時掏給新八幾張鈔票要他帶神樂去吃燒肉。  
「記得變裝，吃到店快垮時先裝傻，不行就逃。」

這簡直是桂先生、坂本先生和阿銀三人行徑結合的作法！  
黑線地聽著，新八心中不免勾勒出"真讓三人在一起行動"的歡樂景象。  
「阿銀不一起來？」

 

已經轉身的銀時亮出手上的警察手帳，  
「還有人等著我去賠罪呢～」


	10. [銀土] 春天不是季節，是男人的精神指標 10

有些莫名衝動一旦要為其解釋成因或目的，若不能及時想出個掩飾用藉口是會引來麻煩的，但有時推出的理由太過正當反而會弄巧成拙。

突然有股"想要外出"的衝動，經由無心的旁人一問便隨口說成是要巡邏；  
但即被提醒身上是便服還是傷患病假期間，可以不用執行勤務。  
一時心慌的土方即時改口說要採買必需品，難得貼心的隊員立刻表示願意代勞後，幾乎要對他人的好意惱怒起來的土方只得撇下『叫山崎來！』的命令。

悠閒吃飯中卻被長官的命令抓走時，還為不過連蹺班參加兩次卡巴迪聚會怎就被抓包的衰運自己哀嚎了下，等戒慎恐懼地面對命運才發現似乎不是這麼回事，真選組監察山崎的心情又開朗起來。

 

「啊、對這樣就能發信了～OK、我收到了。」  
雖然長官平生第一通簡訊是發給自己，山崎看著 "給我切腹（`A´ #） "字樣，心想還真是擔受不起的榮耀。  
眼下長官抱著新手機坐立難安在煩惱什麼，本以為是沒吃飯或沒有美奶滋（去採買的隊員還沒回來）又不能抽煙（醫生囑咐），稍微刺探一下又不是那麼回事。

 

"果然是太早、太勉強自己出院了"地推測著，比往日機靈的山崎提出了在其他時刻應該會被踢下走廊的提案，  
「反正副長的病假還有好幾天，房間亂成這樣、修復也要時間，要不要先暫住其他地方？」

對他人好意提案總是習慣性拒絕的土方這回猶豫了，手指頭敲上一會兒，  
『好！你去安排、就我常住的那間。』

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

「小哥你又來了、這次可不許賒帳喔！」  
「沒問題沒問題、今天我有金主！」  
拍著身上其實是辰馬的錢包的銀時，在居酒屋才剛開始營業時便入位。  
斷續地喝著會令自己微醺的量，與店主天南地北地聊了幾下，望著算得上是幸運發源地的紀念所，銀時對這裡總是有份特殊感情；  
如今把手機設定在震動模式而等待著的心情，更像是回到兩人初識時，別有一番滋味。

幾日忙得如怒濤般度過，對於戀人的實際情況卻因為不能直接探聽而焦慮一陣，所幸還有其他知情者可以打聽，於是賭上了直覺和兩人的相似度，向該知情者做出了提案。

 

「是那間啊...」  
看著山崎偷傳來的簡訊，想起該旅館地理位置其實離此地不遠，銀時心頭是竄上一股甜甜的暖意。  
明明有那麼多選擇偏偏是挑了那間，十四實在是......

 

妄想未盡，畫面又跳出一則新的訊息。

『才不會去！(｡◕ˇ︻ˇ◕｡)』

 

雖然沒有語音，耳裡卻不難模擬出戀人那彆扭的語調。  
銀時不免爆出笑聲，身為鬼之副長怎可以挑如此可愛的顏文字來回覆呢？  
心跳多了幾拍，受到感應似的轉頭看向門口，彷彿能嗅到一絲熟悉的氣息駐留在門外一會兒，然後離去。

「老闆、結帳！不用找了～」  
當機立斷，闊氣得掏出張鈔票放在桌上就走了出去，果不其然看到在前頭不遠處一個自己再熟悉不能的身影。

 

看來腳步有些不穩，可得在他真正跌倒前行動呢！

銀時用手拉平了被春風吹滿的衣袖，掏出預備已久的藉口，  
笑嘻嘻地走上前去。

 

「多串君～～好市民阿銀我撿到你的東西喔～  
　可以要求獎賞對吧？」

 

％後話，總悟在好孩子條款期間結束後，第一件事就是聯絡ヒロ君。  
％結尾的另一端 — 

「不過呢！能知道一些阿銀小時候的事當酬勞也不錯。」  
「耶？等等！大姊說了什麼？！」  
「阿銀小時候穿的內褲啊、竟然是～」  
「等等不要說—————我想忘記！！！！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 時間線上，這是原作SAW篇的前一個月。  
> 提示：ヒロ君


End file.
